


Stuff descriptions, yay

by A_Moldy_Potato



Category: Original Work
Genre: No Plot/Plotless, Original Character(s), maybe idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Moldy_Potato/pseuds/A_Moldy_Potato
Summary: A little introduction to what I hope to develop for a while: character/creature/race/object descriptions, so I won't have the urge to create an entire universe around one cool thing I thought up at three in the morning.
Kudos: 1





	1. Welcome, enjoy your stay.

Welcome to my stuff descriptions, your one stop shop for all of your stuff description needs! From a pencil that only draws in marshmallow paste to an amorphous black and rainbow bird thing, there is no end to the disaster that will be poured into this work to make a gooey sticky mess that will be all sorts of awful when I look back on it in ten or so years, go me!


	2. Clockwork Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first in this collection, somewhat inspired by Edward Scissorhands and a couple beasts from Silent Hill for this one.

Entry 1

Clockwork Child

Clockwork Children are a group of child-like androids who are infused with metallic coverings and insides, though appearing to just be very pale children with rust colored eyes normally. Many have suffered damage to the outside layer of skin, baring their metal coverings beneath. While rather fragile, clockwork children don't stay dead for very long under most circumstances, oftentimes being found repairing themselves up to 48 hours after their ‘death’. The only exceptions are being melted, incinerated, or blown up, where the Clockwork Child is too heavily damaged to have any hope of repair without being completely reconstructed (if that would even be possible in such situations.) 

There was only one adult unit ever made, who became a maternal figure to all of the other children, becoming known simply as Mother and being regarded by the children as a god, especially with her ability to modify the children and herself into more dangerous forms, developing variants of the normal child to be armed with a plethora of weapons from screwdrivers and lockpicks in fingers to gasoline and even acid tanks that can be emptied by the Clockwork Child at will, with Mother finding uses for even the most worn and broken children so they might not have to go through the arduous and mentally degrading process of dying and repairing over and over again until there isn’t anything left to be repaired, which ended with more disturbing variants of this group, including one that is made up of four separate children who navigate similarly to a spider, defending themself by vomiting gasoline onto themselves and setting themselves on fire, with the two children who had their forearms replaced with blades swinging wildly at any attackers, even charging at stubborn assailants burning and swinging.

However, even the most disturbing and macabre versions of these robots have one thing that they can’t help but hope for: a family. They were designed to mimic a child, and as such seek the love and warmth that only a good parent can provide, often going to suicidal lengths to do so, even when the chances of being taken in are so incredibly slim in their conditions. 

Important members of this group include Paira, a Clockwork child who is unique in three ways: the first being that it is the youngest model in both body and manufacturing, being the last child ever made. The second is how helpless and beautifully pathetic it is, more like a baby than a child, and the last one being that little Paira is a perfect model. When the idea of the Clockwork Children was first drawn up, Paira was the goal. Not only does it sound, walk, and learn like a child, it is the only one with flesh colored skin and human eyes, which are a deep grey in color rather than the rust of the others’ eyes.

Another is Spoon, a member who is one of five known Clockwork Children to ever be adopted out of their unfortunate conditions. Spoon is modeled after a ten year old boy, and was designed to be a replacement for a ten year old named Ben Cruxley, who had died young in an accident. The dead boy’s parents having Spoon be built to replace their lost son before the world went to shit, meaning that poor Spoon was never sent home and was thrown into the chaos of the wastes of the world. He was taken in by a group of warriors, who saw the android amusing and innocent. Spoon earned his name from trying to defend himself from the warriors who took him in with a bent spoon, which he carries in his pocket at all times.

One of the more disturbing members of the Clockwork Children is EviLynn, who is made up of two children, with one being armed with an acid tank and forearm blades, and the other only having a small gasoline tank, though this half has an incredible green thumb, able to coax plants to grow in even the most war torn battlefields. The other interesting thing about this pair is how they’re attached to each other, with the more weaponized and aggressive one being attached to the more docile one’s back, with various tubes and wires bonding the two as to have the pair share energy, though is one were to be badly damaged it would most likely end with both collapsing.

Irik is the four portioned child described earlier, with the different members being named Ella, Darrik, Lara, and Taurus. All four lost parts of their bodies from the shoulders down, with Ella only having a torso, an arm, and a head left, and Darrik being in the best condition with only missing both of his legs, though he’s more of a drone due to extensive damage to vital parts in his head. Taurus is the most violent of the four, being provoked by even minor inconveniences that the four run into, and Lara technically being the most dangerous, though it is rare for her to use her offensive capabilities. They are connected into a lopsided X-shape, as Ella and Lara are attached at Ella’s shoulder and Darrik having a thin bar between him and Taurus to avoid incurring the wrath of the irritable child.

Seeker and Hider are a pair who are trapped in an endless game of Hide-and-Seek, with Seeker chasing Hider in hopes of murdering the smaller child, with the latter understandably fleeing at all costs. Seeker is an older model, believed to have originally been modeled after a sixteen year old, though through the Mother’s modifications becoming a terrifying creature with long front legs that end in long blades and stubby legs that Seeker only uses to hang onto perches, silently waiting for Hider to come closer. Seeker has no facial features other than his mouth, which although toothless is still dangerous purely because of how much force he can put out in a single bite. It is unknown why he is so determined to slaughter Hider, and nothing beside death is able to stop his unending hunt. When Hider is caught he desecrates the robotic corpse, and when he hasn’t been able to find her he wails a distorted version of an ice cream trucks song, or howls nonsense and static sounds.

Hider is a small child, believed to be modeled after an eight year old. She wears a tattered and oil stained blue dress, and is constantly running from Seeker, often times trying to lead her pursuer into dangerous places so he might be killed, though when she is successful she goes into a state of hysterical distress, crying and holding the dead robot until it eventually reives and either kills her or injures her into running away again and the cycle begins again. Hider is very shy, running from almost everything except for small animals, which over time she’s grown attached to between the constant running and dying that her unending torment brings.


End file.
